Empire Of The Croakians
by ImSoooooooChangeable
Summary: The Doctor and Clara have ended up on the planet Croak, a planet wich is being owned by the Croakians, a race of human frogs. They're old enemies of the Doctor, and they're not that happy to see him there. The son of the Croakian leader, however, is showing a love interest for Clara. But will he accept her leaving their planet to go back to her boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1

"Are you /sure/ this is a good idea?" Clara Oswald asked. She was looking at the older man with raised brows. "Barging in, without A, a psychic paper, B, a sonic screwdriver, and C, anything at all?"

The older man huffed. "Of/course/ it's a good idea," he said. "Because it's /my/ idea." He paused, then nodded. "It's a good idea. I can promise you that."

Clara sighed. "Alright then," she said. "Lets do this."

The Doctor opened the door. "….alright, /bad/ idea. Hello creatures! I am the Doctor, but you probably heard of me." The man flashed the creatures in front of him a faked smile.

Clara went to stand next to him, then stared. "Doctor, what are those?" she asked, without looking away.

"..old friends," the Doctor replied with a slight disgusted voice.

"Hello Doctor," the creature said in a harsh tone. "We meet again."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Doctor was bent over the TARDIS console, trying to find some sort of fault.

"So . . old friends, huh?" Clara asked. "They don't seem like old friends to me."

"Old friends, old enemies, what's the difference?" the Doctor asked as he shot up.

"Coordination fault," he said. "Stupid, stupid Doctor." He slapped himself on his forehead.

"How could I not have noticed that?!"

"Maybe because it happens on a regular base," Clara said.

"Oh, shut up you."

"Oi you. Don't tell me to shut up," Clara said, looking at him sternly.

The Doctor turned away from the console. "I'll stop when you will actually shut up for once."

Clara slightly rolled her eyes but smiled. "What are they? Those 'old friends' of you, I mean."

"They're swamp monsters," the Doctor said. "Or, that's what I call them. They're actually frog people who live in a swamp. So swamp monsters."

"They're . . . frogs? Like, actual frogs?"

"Are you even listening to me? /Yes/ like actual frogs."

"Do they . . . I don't know . . . jump on all fours?"

The Doctor stared at her. " . . Jump on all fours?! Are you even listening to yourself?!"

"What? They're frogs. Frogs jump on all fours."

"Not frog /people/. What are you? Some kind of idiot?"

"/Oi/!"

"No, they don't jump on all fours. They walk. Like humans do."

"Do they croak as well?"

"That they do actually, yes."

"So . . non-jumping, croaking . . frog people . ."

"/Now/ you're getting it!"

"And you pissed them off."

" . . That was a very long time ago," the Doctor said. "They should have mentioned they don't eat frog legs."

Clara opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again, not knowing what to say.

"On second thought, I should have known that.."

"You think?" Clara asked, shaking her head. She tried to look outside. "Aren't you going to introduce me tot hem?"

"..Clara..They /HATE/ me."

"You yes, but not me. So introduce me to them."

The Doctor wanted to protest, then let out a deep annoyed sigh. "Fine!"

He led her outside, to where the frog people were patiently waiting for them.

"Erm..hello.." Clara said, a nervous kind of smile forming on her lips as she gave them a slight kind of wave. "I'm Clara."

One of the frog people, the leader, looked at her, stepping towards her.

"I'm Akellocapra," he said. "Leader of the Croakians."

[Should I continue this story? :DDD]


	2. Chapter 2

Clara looked at, Akelloacapra, was it? Then she held out her hand.

The Doctor put his hand on Clara's arm, pushing it down.

"They don't shake hands here," he said. "They . . croak."

"Oh, right . . frog people," Clara said. "Erm . . how does one croak?"

"No, no, /THEY/ croak. You do nothing," the Doctor said, then turned to Akellocapra.

"Showtime," he told him.

The Croakians filled their lungs with air, before letting out a loud croaking sound, all at the same time.

The Doctor and Clara just watched.

"Welcome on Croak," Akellocapra said, making a small bow to Clara. "I'd like you to meet my son, Mushulu, my daughter, Kulisha, and my wife Teshika."

When their names were being mentioned, Mushulu, Kulisha and Teshika all made a small bow. "Welcome," they all said.

Mushulu didn't seem to be able to look away from Clara as soon as he had looked at her.

When Clara noticed, she flashed him a slight smile, wich instantly made him look away. If frogs could blush..

"Anyway, we're here by mistake," the Doctor said. "So we really must be on our way now."

"But you just got here," Mushulu said in a hurry. "We have so much to show you. Clara, be my guest," he said, holding out a hand for her to take. "I'll show you around. It could be fun."

"Oh, I don't know," Clara said, looking at the Doctor slightly.

The Doctor hesitated, before letting out a slight sigh. "Oh for god's sake, /fine/. But be back in an hour. I'll be leaving. /With/ or /without/ you."

A wide smile formed on Clara's face, before pulling him into a tight hug, wich she knew he hated.

"Clara.. You know the rule.. NO hugs." He held his hands up in 'surrender'.

She let go of him, smiling. "Thank you, Doctor," she said, before turning to Mushulu. "Well then, show me around."

Mushulu, in turn, smiled as well, before grabbing Clara's hand. "It's tradition," he said. "Holding hands."

Clara forced a smile, but it felt weird, holding a frog's . . hand? . . paw? . .

Mushulu started walking, a big grin plastered on his face.

"You're going to love it here," he told Clara. "Our sunsets are beautiful."

"You have sunsets here?"

"Well," Mushulu said. "They're not /really/ sunsets. They just look like it. But they're absolutely amazing. You'll see."

The first place where Mushulu took her was the city of Croak. It looked nothing like a swamp. It looked like . . a /actual/ city.

"So this is where you live?" Clara asked. "It looks nothing like a swamp at all. I mean, that's what the Doctor said. That you all live in a swamp."

Mushulu grimaced slightly. "We used to," he said. "But that was decades ago. Now we all live in a house. Just like humans do. We used to live on Earth, Billions of years ago. But when the humans came, they wanted to hunt us down, so we had to find ourselves a more peaceful place to live in. We're not much of a fighting race. We like peace and quietness."

"So you moved to a whole other planet.. That must have been awful."

"Oh, it wasn't that bad actually," Mushulu said. "It's quite beautiful in here, and so peaceful. We've lived here over hunderds of years now.. Oh! Look!" Mushulu excitedly pointed at the sky. The 'sunset' was about to begin..


End file.
